


Nothing Like a Holiday Spell

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 21: Socially Distanced Mistletoe Kiss. Title is from a Celestina Warbeck song.
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Nothing Like a Holiday Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 21: Socially Distanced Mistletoe Kiss. Title is from a Celestina Warbeck song.

"Are you enjoying the ball, Mr Weasley?"

Ron looked down at the considerably shorter Professor Flitwick. "It's all right, Professor."

"The music not to your taste?" Flitwick asked.

A Celestina Warbeck impersonator was on stage, singing slightly off-key. "More into the Weird Sisters myself."

"Understandable." He paused. "Any luck with the enchanted mistletoe?"

Before Ron could try to explain, Flitwick continued, "It will only work if you are within six feet of the other person. Good luck."

Ron felt his face go red. He should have known the Charms professor would be able to spot his inappropriate use of magic.


End file.
